I think I love you OkamixRuri
by Alucardsblood
Summary: This is a Yuri story of my O.C. Okami and a friends O.C. Ruri. Ruri has just join the Akatsuki and need a place to sleep until she gets her own room. Okami lets her share a room with her and they do just more then share a room.


Warning contains a lot of O.C. stuff strong language and Yuri.

It was like any other day in the Akatsuki base, and there was to be a new member.

"As soon as Itachi, and Kisame get here with our new member. I want you all to keep your comments to yourselves, do I make myself clear?" a light Orange hair man order.

"Yes Pein-sama!" several people said.

"Pein-sama, is the new member male, or female?" a white haired teen asked.

"Female" Pein answered, dryly.

"Damn need to be all moody about it" a man with silver hair chuckled.

"Kakuzu why don't you shut him up, for all of us?" the white haired teen teased.

"Shut the fuck up Okami!" the sliver haired man snapped

"I'll fucking shut up, when you come over here, and kiss my fine white ass Hidan" Okami said, smirking

"Both of you shut up!" Pein order, with a bit of irritation in his voice.

"I think someone's pissy, you haven't gotten any lately have you, hm?" a blond man laughed

"Sasori shut him up!" Pein snapped.

A red haired man sighed heavily.

"Deidara stop it" a blue haired woman said, trying not to giggle.

"Yes Konan-sama, hm" Deidara giggled.

Pein only sighed heavily.

A few moments of silence passed, and a black haired man walked in, followed by a teen girl with long Brown hair, and a tall blue skinned man walked into the room.

"Good you're here, why don't you introduce yourself" Pein asked, looking at the teen.

"My name is Ruri Uquitake" Ruri said, smiling weakly.

"Now the rest of you" Pein order.

Okami stepped up smiling.

"My name is Okami, it's nice to meet you" Okami said, smiled.

Ruri smiled, and blushed a little.

"Why am I blushing?: Ruri thought to herself.

"Maybe because you think she's hot" a voice in her mind teased.

"Shut it Rose, I wasn't asking you" Ruri growled in her mind, to the other voice in her mind.

"Hmm, hm make me" Rose purred, evilly in her mind.

Ruri only sighed.

"I think she likes you" a man with green hair whispered to Okami.

"Nah, I doubt it Zetsu, she just shy I bet" Okami whispered back.

"My name is Zetsu" the light side said

"It's nice to meet you" the dark side said.

"He has a split personally too!" Ruri thought to herself.

"At least we're not alone, in this hellhole" Rose said in her mind.

"Shut up, at least I know someone here Itachi, that's a good thing" Ruri said in her mind.

"And you might get to know that woman, you have a crush on" Rose teased in her mind.

"S-shut up Rose, stop it I don't have a crush on her" Ruri snapped in her mind, blushing.

"Oh I don't know, then why are you blushing so hard?" Rose teased.

"Maybe she likes you" Okami whispered, giggling softly.

"You're the only woman for me" the light side whispered.

"Although she is pretty hot" the dark side whispered, smirking a little.

"I'm with you on that one, but I think she is very hot, I could just" Okami whispered, stopping herself from saying anther word.

"Hmm, hm you could just what?" the light side whispered, smirking.

"Yes do tell us" the dark side whispered, smirking.

Okami rolled her eyes.

"My name is Deidara, hm" Deidara said, in a perky tone, and with a cute smile.

"He's kinda cute" Ruri thought to herself.

"Gay, so damn gay, it's practically tattooed on his forehead, and not to mention perky much" Rose said in her mind.

"Oh, oh I'm with you on that one" Ruri laughing, hard in her mind.

Sasori smacked Deidara, on the ass grabbing it a little smirking at the blond. Deidara giggled, wrapping his arm around Sasori's.

"My name is Sasori" Sasori said still smirking a bit.

Ruri smiled trying not to giggle.

"Oh I wander how the bitch, in that relationship" Rose laughed in her mind.

"Sasori could you and Deidara, be anymore gay? I swear to Jashin, why don't you just wear a sigh, or something" Okami teased smirking.

"We'll sorry miss I eat p-" Sasori was stopped as Deidara, slapped his hand over Sasori's mouth.

"Oh I'm very proud to be bi, mister chocks on deck" Okami said, smirking big.

Several other people burst out in laugher Okami, included.

Sasori only growled pouting, and folding his arms over his chest.

"Well look at that your wanna be girlfriend, is bi" Rose purred, in her mind.

"Would you fucking drop it, I don't like her!" Ruri snapped in her mind, trying not blush again.

"Hey little fucker girl, what ever the hell your name is, my name is Hidan" Hidan said.

Ruri looked at him I shock about to snap at him.

"Hidan!" Okami snapped, grabbing him behind the neck, in a blink of an eye.

"Ahh, ah what? Damn let go!" Hidan screamed.

"Don't fucking call her a fucker, you little fucking puck, apologize to her, right fucking now!" Okami almost screamed.

"Aahhh alright, alright Jashin damn, I'm sorry alright" Hidan said, looking up at Okami.

"Not me, you dumb fuck, her!" Okami growled, pointing to Ruri.

"I'm sorry, just get her the fuck off me!" Hidan said, looking a Ruri.

"It's ok Okami no Danna" Ruri said smiling.

"Alright" Okami said, let Hidan go, and smiled at her then walked back over to Zetsu.

Kakuzu sighed, and shook his head as he stepped up a little closer.

"My name is Kakuzu, me and Okami, are the Doctors here, and I also handle the money" Kakuzu said.

Ruri nodded smiling.

"Oh, oh my names Tobi, you're very pretty" a man in an Orange mask said, bouncing up and down.

"It's nice to meet you Tobi" Ruri said, smiling.

"Dumbass" Rose said, laughing a little.

Ruri only smiled.

"I am Pein, and I'm the leader of the Akatsuki" Pein said dryly.

Ruri bowed.

"And my name is Konan, I'm his partner" Konan said, smiling.

"In more then one way" Hidan snickered.

Konan only smirked, fighting the urge to say something. Okami fought the urge as well.

"Partner?" Ruri asked.

"Yes we will go over that in the morning, it is late" Pein said.

"Ok" Ruri said, smiling.

"Okami I wish for her to share a room with you, for the tonight, until I get her one of her own" Pein ordered.

"Oh no I can sleep out here on the couch, I don't want to be a problem" Ruri said.

"No, you just don't want her to rape you, in your sleep" Rose laughing in her mind.

"Shut the hell up damn it! That's not funny, and you know very damn well I'm not thinking that!" Ruri hissed in her mind.

"Ok, ok damn I'm just messing with you, calm down" Rose said.

Ruri growled in her mind, and Rose stayed quite.

"No you will stay with me, I don't bite" Okami said, smiling.

"Yeah you don't you more likely eat the girl, in her sleep" Hidan said laughing.

"You know who I'm about to eat, right now Hidan?" Okami asked calmly.

"No who?" Hidan asked with a smirk.

"Uh Hidan, I would run" Kakuzu said.

"What why?" Hidan asked.

"I'm about to eat you dumbass!" Okami growled, walking towards him.

Hidan's eyes grew wide, and he ran.

Okami laughing a little, and turned back to Ruri. Ruri looked at her in horror.

"I won't eat you, I don't eat the pretty ones" Okami said, smiling.

Ruri blushed at the compliment.

"Pretty me no, you're the petty one Danna" Ruri thought to her self blushing harder.

Okami smiled and took her hand.

"Come on I'll show you to your room until you get your own, that is" Okami said, smiling and pulled the teen along.

Ruri only blushed harder, as she was being dragged off. Okami lead her to a room, and opened the door for her. Ruri walked in, and looked around.

"This is a very nice room Danna" Ruri said, smiled stepping farther inside the room.

"I'm glad you like it" Okami said, walking over to the bed, and sitting down.

Ruri smiled, and walked over to her, then sat down next to her.

"Uh Danna?" Ruri asked, almost in a whisper.

"Hmm?" Okami said, looking at her.

"D-do you really think I pretty?" Ruri asked.

Okami smiled, and leaned in close to her face. Ruri blushed hard, and moved away a little.

Yes you are very pretty I know things of beauty and your one of them. Okami said smiling.

Ruri blushed harder, and looked down at her hands. Okami smiled, and lay back onto the bed. Ruri did the same, laying down next to the other teen, still blushing.

"D-Danna?" Ruri said, looking into Okami's eyes.

"Yes?" Okami said, looking back into Ruri's eyes.

"W-will you kiss me?" Ruri whispered.

Okami was a little taken back by the question, but moved closer to her placing her hand on Ruri's hip, and leaning in. Ruri gently placed her hand throw Okami's hair, and placed her hand on her cheek. The two leaned in, and their lips met. They kissed gently at first, but soon where kissing more passionately.

Okami licked at her bottom lip, asking to enter. Ruri slowly opened her mouth. Okami slipped her tongue into her mouth, licking at her tongue making them both moan softly, into the kiss. Okami's hand started to rub up, and down Ruri's side slowly making the other teen moan louder. The two broke the kiss, simply to breathe again.

"D-Danna you're such a good kisser, I-I'm so I don't know" Ruri said blushing hard.

"I know what that is, let me help you with it ok" Okami said.

"O-ok what do I do?" Ruri asked.

"Well you have to get naked, first" Okami said.

"W-what?" Ruri gasped, blushing even harder.

"Stop being so shy, you have the same body parts as I do. I've seen plenty of naked bodies, I am a Doctor you know, and what I'm going to won't hurt one bit" Okami said.

"O-ok" Ruri said, crawling off the bed, and started to undress slowly.

Okami fought the urge to stare, as the other teen undressed. Ruri finished shortly, after she started.

"Alright lay on the bed for me" Okami said, smiling.

Ruri did as she was told, and crawled onto the bed, and lay back on her back. Okami crawled onto the bed, and moved between the other teens legs.

"W-what are you doing?!" Ruri gasped, closing her legs.

"Oh relax" Okami said, spreading her legs, and leaning down.

"No don't, what are you oh! Ruri moaned, as Okami licked at her entrance.

Okami licked deeper and faster, making the other teen moan louder. The teen sucked a little at the top of the other teen's entrance, making her moan even louder.

"Aahhh Danna y-your driving me crazy, it f-feels s-so ooh God, faster lick me faster Danna!" Ruri moaned, louder digging her nails into the bed.

Okami gladly did as she was told, licking faster, and deeper making the other teen scream with pleasure.

"Aahhh Danna, I-I'm cu-" Ruri screamed with pleasure, and cum on Okami's face, and fell back on the bed panting a bit.

Okami sat up and whipped her face, and licked her fingers clean.

"Mmm you're so good" Okami purred, licking her lips.

"Danna I want to make you feel good too" Ruri panted looking up at her.

Okami smiled, and crawled off the bed, and starts to undress. Ruri couldn't look away for some reason.

"Oh God she's so beautiful" Ruri thought to her self.

"Yeah she is" Rose agreed in her mind.

Okami finished, and crawled back onto the bed.

"Ruri I want us both to feel good, so do as I ask ok" Okami said.

"Ruri smiled, and nodded happily. Okami moved closer moving on over her legs over Ruri's hip, moving even closer to where their entrances almost touched.

"When I start to thrust my hips, you do the same, and try to keep up with me ok" Okami said smiling.

"Yes Danna" Ruri said, smiling.

"I can't believe I'm going do this. I've read about it, but never thought I would be doing it" Ruri thought to herself.

Okami started to thrusts her hips slowly, and Ruri did the same. They both started to moan. Okami started to gain speed, thrusting her hips harder, and faster moaning louder. Ruri did the same making them both moan, louder and louder they continued to gain speed.

"Oh God!" the two teen scream out in pleasure, as the thrusts their hips faster making their entrances rub together even more, driving the to their edge. The kept their pace screaming with pleasure, driving each other closer, and closer to their climax. Both teen scream out in pleasure as they came, falling back onto the bed panting hard.

"Oh Danna, that was amazing" Ruri panted.

"Oh tell me about it, it's been so long since I've been with anther woman, I've missed it" Okami panted.

Okami crawled over next to Ruri, and wrapped her arms around her pulling her close, then covers them both up. Ruri cuddled into Okami's chest.

"I know I haven't known you very long Danna, but I think I love you" Ruri whispered, into Okami's chest.

"I think I love you too, I do hope you don't mind sharing" Okami said, as she started to run her fingers throw the other teens hair.

"I could ask you the same, I think I might just go out with Itachi" Ruri said, looking up at her.

"Well I wish you luck, I'm sure he would be very happy to have you, and he's ganna have to deal with the fact, that he has to share" Okami said smiled.

"Thank you" Ruri whispered, into Okami's chest again quickly falling asleep.

Okami only smiled, and closed her eyes falling asleep.

THE END


End file.
